


Dancing with Chrollo

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Kurapika dreams of dancing with Chrollo...a dream Chrollo shares.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's a wonderful piece of music by Enigma called 'Dancing with Mephisto'. I could just imagine Kurapika and Chrollo moving to this music across the surreal landscape of their shared dream. It's a dance that tempts the darker side of Kurapika, which was drawn into his own nen of chains, connecting him to Chrollo...even though he tries to deny it. 
> 
> I'm also inspired by the second season credits of the original anime, which made me a fan of this pairing. :) There are references to the lyrics of the opening credits in this story, as well.

His hands were gliding along Kurapika’s arms. Kurapika let himself fall, only to be caught. His opponent slid him almost to the floor, in his arms, as he slid, too, but it was an illusion. In the next moment, he leaped up, posing, on his toes. Kurapika followed, twirled. His chains twirled around both of them.

“This must be a dream,” Kurapika murmured, even as he danced away a few steps, crouched. He could feel his eyes turning scarlet.

“So beautiful,” his opponent/partner said. He was beautiful, his dark hair loose and short around his face, only held back by a white headband. He was dressed completely in white, as he pursued Kurapika a few steps, only to catch him in his arms again. The chains rattled, again. “You make me feel things I’m not sure I’ve ever felt.”

“Chrollo,” Kurapika growled, but he moved forward, embracing his enemy, who twirled him around. Who was leading and who was following? It was impossible to say. “Why this dance?”

“You’re the first one to ever pierced my heart,” Chrollo said, as he opened his shirt. His skin was translucent over his heart, revealing the bloody, chained organ. “Yet your own heart was pierced, when you accepted these chains. We’re now bound together in this dance.”

Kurapika could see it, the chains attached to his hands, binding him to Chrollo. He tried to run, but the chains drew him back, pulling him into another pirouette. He had no choice, but to dance with Chrollo, until he died...

...Kurapika hissed, as he awoke, realizing he was sweating and in a state of, ah, alertness he’d prefer not to be in.

“Ancestors, no,” he whispered, as he buried his face in his hands. “This can’t be the price demanded by my chain.”

Far away, Chrollo opened his eyes. There was a slight smile on his lips.


End file.
